Fuku
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:DeepPink; color:black;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Fuku (フクちゃん Fuku-chan) |- |'Age:' More then 10,000 |- |'Species/Race:' Ancient |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:DeepPink; color:black;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Deep Pink |- |'Eye Color:' Black |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:DeepPink; color:black;" | Personal Information# |- |'Hobby:' Torment the Black Beauty Sisters |- |'Favorite Color:' Deep Pink, Coral |- |'Profession:' Messanger of Mikeru (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:DeepPink; color:black;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' Mikeru (former), Mikeru's Servants (former) |- |'Enemies:' Mermaid Princesses, Kaito, Rihito |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:DeepPink; color:black;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |- |'First Appearance:' The End of the Memories (Episode 8 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |- |'Last Appearance:' Battle on Christmas Eve (Episode 38 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |} 'Fuku '(フクちゃん Fuku-chan) is Mikeru's "right-hand man" and messenger to his servants. Though he is small and appears to be completely useless, he is capable of ordering Mikeru around and has a bigger role towards the end of the second season. History Fuku is the messanger of Mikeru, but he is assigned to control him in case he refuses to fight. He often torments the Black Beauty Sisters by calling them failures, and in the manga he torments all of Mikeru's minions except for Alala. He oftenly shows up to assist Alala and comes to look after the Black Beauty Sisters instead of Mikeru. Fuku is revealed to have a much bigger job at the end of both the anime and manga. Personality Fuku is very annoying and taunting towards every one of Mikeru's servants. He knows the big secret about Mikeru's true self and is easily startled when the servants revealed the big secret in front of Mikeru himself. He's extremely annoying, which usually caused him to get hit, swinged, or just smacked. This abuse is usually inflicted by the Black Beauty Sisters. He is usually without words toward Alala whenever he gives her power to attempt to capture the Mermaid Princesses. He has a bit of a crush on Alala even though she set him on fire. Apperance Fuku is like a super deformed angel or bird with a human head and a bird's body. He has magenta hair and black pupils for eyes and sometimes has the shy pink mark indications on his cheeks. It is not indicated in the anime strongly, but Fuku is also the bird whom is always locked in the cage in Mikaru's room. He is probably there to surveillance her activity and moments when she can be taken to strengthen Mikeru's power and strength. Gallery Fuku's Gallery: Fuku/Gallery Fuku’s terrifying closeup,from Pure Episode 8.jpeg|Fuku‘s face(-.-) Sheshe And Fuku Watching The Mermaid Princesses.png Sheshe Besides Fuku.png Sheshe Talking To Fuku.png Fuku Impressed.png Sheshe And Fuku Watching Mimi Suffering.png Sheshe Whining To Fuku.png Sheshe Crossing Her Arms.png Happy Fuku.png Happy Fuku And Worried Sheshe.png Fuku Watching Sheshe And Mimi.png Fuku Very Proud.png Fuku Cheering.png Fuku Laughing To Himself.png Fuku Confused.png Fuku Looking Around.png Fuku Startled.png Fuku Panicking.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Manga Category:Manga Series Category:Galleries